bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1EjTheCoke/How Bee Swarm Simulator got updated By using Coca Cola(fantasy story lol)
It all started when almost everybody quited Bee Swarm Simulator because of the lack of updates. Then something slightly cool happens. Ej: Guys? Coca Cola & Rage Bee: Yea? Ej: I have an idea for an update on Bee Swarm Simulator. It will involve new fields and new items in the shop involving Coca Cola. Rage Bee: Coca Cola? Why Coca Cola? Ej: Because its the only idea I have so far. Coca Cola: Neat idea. Later the 3 of them meet up with Onett in a vip server. Ej: Onett? I have an idea for another update on Bee Swarm Simulator. Its gonna involve a Coca Cola Field, new Coca Cola Dipper, Rage Mask, and Coca Cola Backpack. Onett: Hmm this looks like a great idea. I'll add it in the game sometime later. Ej, Coca Cola & Rage Bee: Ok Then all three of them meet with some of the wiki users to discuss about upcoming update. Ej & Rage Bee: Manylce & Galaxy? There's a new update coming to Bee Swarm soon. Galaxy & Manylce: What will it have? Ej, Coca Cola, & Rage Bee Baby Bee: it will have a new Coca Cola Field, Coca Cola Tool, Rage Mask, and Coca Cola Backpack. Galaxy & ManyIce: oh no not Coca Cola items ('Side note: Both of them were actually happy about the new Coca Cola items being released.)' Just then Baby Bee zips in fast into the conversation. Galaxy & Manylce: You got to be kidding me. There is no way Coca Cola items are being released in the new update. Ej: Oops forgot something There will also be a new Red Legendary Coca Cola Bee too. Galaxy & Manylce: Boi You're kidding me right? Baby Bee: Nope Galaxy & Manylce: UWOT Baby Bee can talk? Ej, Coca Cola, & Rage Bee: Yep We thought her to talk a few days ago. After their conversation the Bee Swarm Simulator Coca Cola update came out. All: Yay new update Galaxy & Manylce: OOO We got the new Gifted Coca Cola Bee instantly from one jelly. Ej: UWOT HOW? I literally use lots of royal jelly and no Coca Cola Bee yet. ' After thousands of royal jellies, Ej finally obtains a Coca Cola Bee.' ' '''Ej: YAY COCA COLA BEE!!! '''Then...' Ej: UWOT another Coca Cola Bee My dreams have came true. Later... Ej: Are you kidding me? A Gifted Coca Cola Bee from jelly? (Another Side Note: Coca Cola Bee has the same abilites as Soda Bee but also has the Rage Ability too. The Coca Cola Bee's hive bonus is +10% gifted bee chance and and Enhanced "Rage".) Ej: UWOT another Gifted Coca Cola Bee from Jelly? I'm gonna keep all of them. Ej: YOU got to be Kidding me? Another Coca Cola Bee from jelly thats so awesome. Meanwhile, Gumdrop, Galaxy, & ManyIce decided to get the Coca Cola Grandmaster badge before Ej but something bad happens. All 3 of them got flung of the map before they could even get the Coca Cola Master badge. All 3 of them: Why did we get flown out of the map Ej? Ej & Baby Bee: I don't know but it have something to do with you trying to get all of the new items and the Coca Cola Grandmaster. (Another Side Note: You only need to 1 billion pollen to get the Coca Cola Grandmaster vs 5 billion pollen.) Then All 3 of them managed to get the Coca Cola Master Badge but not the Grandmaster badge. But they got flung out of the map 59 times but didn't lose any of their progress. Jeese joins the game but he get flung out of map with them too. Jeese: What the heck? Why am I flung out of the map? Ej: Maybe because you tried to get the Coca Cola Grandmaster too. Just Then Trigger joins the game but he doesn't get flung out of the map. Ej doesn't care that Trigger gets the Coca Cola Grandmaster since he is part of the Super Rage Squad. All 4 of them: Trigger how come you didn't get flung of the map 59 times like us? Trigger & Ej: Both of us are part of the Super Rage Squad so we can't get flung of the map. All 4 of them: SUPER RAGE MODE ACTIVATED Ej: btw you can only use super rage mode if you're part of the Super Rage Squad. This is just so this wouldn't cause much trouble. And Trigger, both of us get to be able to obtain the Rage Mask for free. Trigger: Yay! All 4 of them: BRUH UWOT BOI!!! Back to Ej's Coca Cola Bees Ej: Woah Having 6 Coca Cola Bees is so op. They fill up my bag so quickly. All 4 of them: U Lucky Boi Meanwhile Jeese, Gumdrop, Galaxy, and Manylce get flung 59 times again. This time they flung to Tunnel Bear's tunnel where they are crushed by the Tunnel Bear. All of their bees have temporaily vanished as a result.' ' All 4 of them: What happened to our bees? We're powerless against the Tunnel Bear. Ej, Trigger, and Baby Bee: No you're not!!! You can still fight it with your Coca Cola tools lol. All 4 of them defeat the Tunnel Bear with their Coca Cola Tools. They managed to get 59,059 glitters, 81 NightBells, 9999 Enzymes, 666 Oil, 999 Baby Bee Eggs, 243 Star Eggs, 972 Star Jellies, 59 trillion honey, 1,234,567,890 royal jellies, and 3426 Moon Charms from defeating it lol. All: BOI That Is so very very very very very very lucky. Then Jeese, Gumdrop, Galaxy, and ManyIce all get flow to the shadow death floor 959 times. All 4 of them: BRUH STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!! Ej&Trigger: Ok I'll but you agree that you will join this squad and never hate Rage Bee again. If you refuse, Baby Bee will turn evil. Baby Bee: And that is facts lol. And I will turn evil Ej, Coca Cola & Trigger my friends if they continue to hate me, Coca Cola or Rage Bees. Do you 4 UNDERSTAND CUZ I WILL TURN EVIL IF YOU KEEP HATING RAGE BEES. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?????????????!!!!!!!!!! All 4 of them: Yes we understand. Meanwhile 2 people obtains Gifted Diamond from 1 blueberry. Ej & Baby Bee: WHO OBTAINED GIFTED DIAMOND FROM 1 BLUEBERRY? SHOW URSELVES RIGHT NOW!!! Manylce & Gumdrop: It was us (Another Side Note: They never obtained Gifted Diamond from 1 Blueberry.) Ej & Baby Bee: Why u bully us??? ManyIce & Gumdrop are flung out the map 62 times for obtaining Gifted Diamond from 1 blueberry. Gumdrop & ManyIce: NOT AGAIN WHY?????? Meanwhile Jesse & Galaxy managed to get Gifted Coca Cola Bee from 1 Strawberry. Ej & Baby Bee: WHO DARE OBTAINS GIFTED COCA COLA FROM 1 STRAWBERRY? Jesse & Galaxy: It was us who obtained it from a strawberry. Ej & Baby Bee: COME ON WHY U BULLY US AGAIN??? UGHHHHHH Jesse & Galaxy get flung out of the map 62 times just like ManyIce & Gumdrop did. Later Sans & DVH2 joins the server and they doen't get flung out of the map even though they are not part of the squad. Sans& DVH2: Hmm whats going on right now? Ej & Baby Bee: A Coca Cola Update was released earlier and they were flung out of the map for payback. Sans: Woah You're taking it too far. And Baby Bee can talk? Ej: Yep DvH2: Hmmm Let's see we need them to flung black into the map instead of out of the map. Ej & Baby Bee: Don't worry they already finished up their punishment so they can obtain the Coca Cola Grandmaster. Trigger: Wait they finished up their punishment already? Ej & Baby Bee: Totally yep Just then Lucky joins and she already bought all of the items before Ej. All: LUCKY how did you obtain all of the Coca Cola items before Ej. Lucky: Hmm someone gave me a decabillion honey to buy all of them. Ej: I'm not mad at you for that but srsly tho? Suddenly Baby Bee has the speed of Ninja Bee and defeated a whole Stump Snail alone. All except Baby Bee: UWOT HOW DID YOU DEFEAT A WHOLE STUMP SNAIL WITHOUT ANY HELP? Baby Bee: Uhhhhh hehehehe Rage Bee & Vicious Bee showed how to attack and I defeated it without even sleeping once. Then Baby Bee defeats a Tunnel Bear, King Beetle, & Stickbug alone. All except Baby Bee: JUST HOW THO? HOW HAS YOU NOT SLEPT ONCE? Baby Bee: Photon Bee gave me some of his infinite energy. And Ninja Bee gave me some of its speed too. Then Baby Bee finally sleeps after defeating a Ladybug. Thorns joins the server and wants to curse everyone with Demon, Baby, Rage Bees if they can't favor Coca Cola. ''' '''Thorns: Everyone gets free Coca Cola items or else you will be cursed. Ketchup and more Thorns joins and decided to give more gifts. Ketchup: Alright yall I'm giving yall free gifts and one of them has something rare in it. All: Ok Ej: UWOT Demon Bee Egg & Coca Cola Bee Egg The rest of them: LUCKY Lucky: OOOOOO Gifted Rage Bee Egg Ej: UWOT you are very lucky. Ej then realizes more stuff was in there. Ej; OMG Gifted Rage Bee Egg & Gifted Diamond Bee Egg Best Day Ever. Thorns: What about the rest of you? Baby Bee: Holy Moly A Baby Bee toy & Baby Love Egg sweet. Suddenly 2 Mythical Sprouts appeared in the server. All: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG 2 Mythics Then 4 more Mythical Sprouts appear in the server after finishing the other two. All: UWOT BEST SERVER EVER OMG OMG OMG OMG Then A Gifted Sprout Appears(Second to Final Side Note: Gifted Sprouts gives gifted items such as Star Jellies, Royal Jellies, and Gifted Basic Eggs too) ALL: OMG OMG OMG THANK YOU BABY BEE FOR THIS Baby Bee: no problem. heheehehehehehe Suddenly Baby Bee, Ej, and Rage Bee turns evil. Evil Baby Bee, Ej, & Rage Bee: muhahahahahahahahaha All of yall fell for our trick where their would be 6 Mythical Sprouts. All of them were actually Common Sprouts. The Others: UWOT TIME FOR PAYBACK. The others uses Super Rage Mode but that doesn't affect them at all. Evil Baby Bee. Ej. & Rage Bee: Nice try but its coming back to you. Muhahahahahaha The Others get hit by it and All of them except Thorns & Ketchup are captured at Onett's Bee Swarm HQ. Thorns & Ketchup: How dare you? Time for you to be destroyed. They blast Evil Baby Bee, Ej, & Rage Bee down with more Thorns & Pepsi's. Luckily it was able to damage them but not enough. Gifted Coca Cola Bee appears. Gifted Coca Cola Bee: STOP ENOUGH WITH THIS TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO SUFFER Its a battle between the Super Rage Squad vs the Non-SUper Rage Squad. The Non-Super Rage Squad wins unfortunately and Evil Baby Bee, Ej, & Rage Bee are turned back to normal. Baby Bee, Ej, & Rage Bee: What happened? The Others and Gifted Coca Cola: You guys had gotten so much Coca Cola Bees that it made you turn evil. Baby Bee: Ok NOW TO TAKE DOWN 666 STUMP SNAILS & 5000 TUNNEL BEARS & KING BEETLES!!!(Final Side Note: Baby Bee slept after defeating them.) All except Baby Bee: BABY BEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO This the end of Part 1. Part 2 will be released soon. Hope you guys enjoyed this part. Category:Blog posts